Yewstar's Sorrow
by Birdflame
Summary: Born without a mother and a father who hates her, Yewkit has been hated since her earliest moments. After much struggle and pain, she rises to the top. However, will she bring peace, or war with her? Read and review.
1. Allegiances and Code

**I will add the other Clans once I get enough OCs, and I will update this as often as necessary.**

* * *

**RidgeClan: **

**Leader: Sandstar** \- golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: Slopetail** \- brown and white tom with a twisted tail and blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Vultureflight - dark brown tom with matted fur and amber eyes

Apprentice, Fennelsnow

**Warriors:**

Bearheart - shaggy brown tom with round amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Magpiewing - black and white tom with green eyes

Crookedstorm - light brown tabby tom with twisted tail and tooth with green eyes

Stormstrike - black and gray tom with rippling tabby stripes and gray eyes

Bubbleshine - White she cat with silver dapples and blue eyes

Apprentice, Cougarpaw

Codsnap - silvery tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Swanpaw

Birdflight - light brown with white tabby stripes giving the appearance of feathers, one eye is blue, the other one green

Geodeheart - light yellow and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Juniperpaw

Thistlebranch - brown and dark golden tabby tom with emerald green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Fennelsnow - black she-cat with white markings and green eyes

Amberpaw - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Swanpaw - white furred she-cat with gray muzzle and ears, and icy blue eyes

Juniperpaw - blue-black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Cougarpaw - well-muscled, sandy-furred tom with black paws and dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Nettlewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerfire - blue gray she cat with ice blue eyes

**Kits:**

Tumblekit - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sagebrushkit - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxkit - ginger tom with white muzzle and chest, and green eyes

Coyotekit - dusky brown tom with a white undercoat and gray eyes

Yewkit - small calico she-cat with yellow eyes and large paws

**IslandClan**

**Leader: Lakestar** \- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Shrimpwave** \- pinkish-gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

**Medicine cat:** Eaglecall - golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Smallpaw

**Warriors:**

Rattlesnakestrike - light brown tom, yellow eyes

Brackenstripe - large, strong tomcat with thick, sleek dark brown fur, one singular black stripe over his right eye, big paws, bright green eyes, graying muzzle, a tear in his left ear, and several scars all over his pelt.

Treeleap - long legged brown tabby tom with green eyes

Ashwind - dark gray tom with green eyes

Pineconepelt - dark brown tom with black markings and amber eyes

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Lilystorm - dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Shrewdust - pale grey tabby tom with bright amber eyes and white front paws

Mistshade - smokey gray she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes

Owlheart - light gray tom with black legs, tail, and flecks with yellow eyes

Quietstorm - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sparkle-eyes - fluffy calico she-cat with light blue eyes and white socks

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw - black tom with unusual amber eyes that appear red at night

Marshpaw - reddish-brown tabby tom with pale-green eyes

Grassypaw - light brown tabby she-cat with greenish yellow eyes and snowy white paws and chest

Smallpaw - black and white tom with blue eyes and very small claws

**Queens:**

Tallflower - pale brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes and amber eyes (Mate: Ashwind, Family: Pinekit, Needlekit, Stormkit, Sootkit)

Sunnyspark - white furred fluffy queen with orange paws and green eyes (Mate: Pineconepelt, Family: Sparkle-eyes Copperkit, Smudgekit, Singekit, Flashkit)

**Kits:**

Pinekit - spiky-furred brown she-kit with amber eyes.

Stormkit - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Sootkit - small, black she-cat with dark-blue eyes

Copperkit - rusty orange tom with black paws and amber eyes

Smudgekit - white she-cat with black splotches, black paws, and one green eye one blue eye

Singekit - reddish-brown tom with black paws and blue eyes

Flashkit - black tom with white back paws, tail, and muzzle and green eyes

**CanyonClan: **

**Leader: Smokestar** \- large, smoky, mottled, dark gray tabby tom with fiery amber eyes

Apprentice, Raggedpaw

**Deputy: Silverstreak** \- grayish black tom with gray eyes

**Medicine cat:** Gooseclaw - dark ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle and tail, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Featherstep

**Warriors:**

Darkfeather - black tom with green eyes with a white muzzle

Cliffstrike - rusty red tom with vivid emerald green eyes and grey-tinged muzzle

Gullswoop - white tom with gray patches and green eyes

Apprentice, Winderpaw

Minkfeather - large, worn-looking, dark brown tom with amber eyes

Eaglefeather: dark brown tabby tom with darker brown tabby stripes giving the appearance of feathers

Thrushfeather: beautiful tabby and white she cat with very dull pale green eyes, and a black sock on her left from leg

Fallingwater - blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Hillstorm - sandy-brown she-cat with green eyes

Moondrop - small, stunning silver-furred she-cat with big, bright green eyes

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Mistybreeze - pretty black, white and gray she-cat with sky-blue eyes, long whisker, and small ears

Bluefrost - bluish gray she-cat with white patches and gray eyes

Elkpatch - light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Wolfrunner - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Featherstep - small, lithe young she-cat with wiry muscles, pale gray fur with darker dapples all over, white tufts on the ends of her ears, along with a white tail-tip, pale amber eyes that are lighter on the outside than near the pupil, and scarred haunches

Winderpaw - sandy gray she-cat with green eyes

Raggedpaw - unusually large, compacted, dark brown tabby tom with a long, jagged scar running from his jaw to his hip, and icy blue eyes

Auburnpaw - dark orange with amber-yellow eyes

Darkpaw - pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Lightpaw - golden white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Flameflower - long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with a long, elegant tail, white paws, a white underbelly, and dark green eyes (Mate: Smokestar, expecting kits)

Clearheart - soft-furred, fluffy, white she-cat with green eyes eyes (Mate: Minkfeather, Family: Snowkit, Birchkit, Raccoonkit, Quakekit)

**Kits:**

Snowkit - white she-cat with blue eyes

Raccoonkit - gray tom with a mackerel striped tail and blue eyes

Quakekit - dark ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Budkit - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes (formerly a kittypet)

**HouseClan: **

Flintwhisker - skinny dark gray tom with scraggly whiskers, patchy fur, and pale blue eyes (formerly CanyonClan)

Scarletleaf - russet she-cat with blue eyes (formerly IslandClan)

Saltclaw - granulated white tom with blind yellow eyes (formerly IslandClan)

Blazeblossom - dark reddish she-cat with honey-colored eyes (formerly RidgeClan)

Needlescar - black tom with spiky fur, grey eyes, and a long scar from his shoulder to ankle (formerly CanyonClan)

Aspenwing - beautiful tabby silver she cat, crystal blue eyes (formerly IslandClan)

Cloudleap - small, pure white she cat very strong legs and yellow eyes (formerly RidgeClan)

Moonclaw - large gray tom with green eyes (formerly RidgeClan)

* * *

**Code:**

When a cat grows to old to serve in some way (care for kits, heal, hunt) they join the HouseClan, a Clan of cats that live together in a barn and taken care of by Pale-furs.

Medicine cats don't have kits.

Kits will be apprenticed at 7 moons. _(Older due to dangers.)_

Apprentices will be made warriors at 10 moons.

Cats cannot have mates until they are 12 moons.

Eat no more than you need.

Kits, queens, and the leader are fed first.

Honor SoulClan.


	2. Prologue

"Vultureflight! Vultureflight, Ebonybranch is having her kits!"

Vultureflight's eyes snapped open. "Fennelpaw, grab several fernbrush leaves, and a poppy seed. Now!" He ran out of his den, a cave in the dirt strengthened by pine roots, and into the rainy camp. Mud squished under his paws as he half ran, half slipped, over to the nursery.

Ebonybranch was a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes. Every cat in RidgeClan still found it hard to understand why a cat like her would go after a cat like Vultureflight, let alone a medicine cat like him. But she had and what's done is done. Her yellow eyes were filled with pain as she murmured, "Vultureflight, it hurts so much."

"I know, my little sapling, but it will be over soon enough. Just think of the kits." He placed a paw on his belly. "Good news: there's only one."

Ebonybranch screeched and a bundle of calico fur slipped out. Vultureflight licked the kit until it gasped, squeaking at the sudden cold. "Ebonybranch, it's a she-cat. We have a fluffy little daughter."

She lifted her head just enough to get a glimpse of the calico. "She's so beautiful."

"Like her mother." Vultureflight licked her ear. As he pulled away, Ebonybranch went limp. "Ebonybranch?" She didn't respond. "Ebonybranch, what do you want to. . . ." He stopped talking as the truth hit him. "No! You can't leave me!"

Fennelpaw entered. "Vultureflight, is something. . . . Oh. At least the kit's still alive."

Vultureflight's eyes hardened. "I have no kit! From now on she will be known as Yewkit since she brings death to everything, just like yew berries!" With that, he stormed out of the den.

Fennelpaw sighed and sniffed the newly named Yewkit. She was squeaking, feeling around for milk that wasn't there. The apprentice picked her up and padded through the rain to where one of the other queens, Nettlewing, was with her own kits, who had been born just the day before. The white she-cat was curled around her charges. She looked up as Fennelpaw came in. "Nettlewing, could you -"

"I heard, the whole camp heard. Of course I'll take care of her."

"Thank you." Fennelpaw placed Yewkit in the curve of the white queen's belly. Satisfied she was in safe paws, she ducked back outside to talk to Sandstar.

* * *

**I do accept OCs. In fact, I ask for them. Send in an even amount of male and female cats; I don't want there to be 500 she-cats and 1 tom. Talk about the Hunger Games for a mate. XD**

**Fun fact: The setting is a place several hours from where I live. Whoever can guess the city area will have their OC be one of the major characters (though not the main one).**

**Hint: One of the Clans lives near a salty lake.**


	3. Rock Skip

**Snowfox10 was the first one to get it right (at least in part). *claps* Many of you did guess it and, no, it is not called the Great Salt Lake.**

**The answer: Salt Lake to Utah Counties. I've wanted to do this one for a while.**

* * *

"Come on, Yewkit! Race you to the Hanging Pine!"

"No fair, Coyotekit! You had a head start and -" When I realized the other kit wasn't listening, I pounded after him, short legs pumping. In the back of my mind I knew I could never catch up with him, but my kit instincts were to never give up. That is, never give up unless there is rain, snow, or real dangers around. But other than that, fear nothing!

Coyotekit reached it first, however. He lifted his tiny tail triumphantly. "I win."

"You cheated."

"No I didn't."

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"DID!"

"NOT!"

I growled, although I wasn't really angry, and bowled him over. "You'll pay for lying." I pulled his ear while he snapped at my tail. He rolled over, crushing me under him and knocking the breath out of me. I wiggled free and sprang to my paws, my mottled fur bristling. "Ready to -"

"Out!"

I jumped at Vultureflight's loud, angry yowl. His eyes were full of fury as he snapped, "Get out! Now! Out!"

Heart pounding, ears flat back, I ran from the den. I skidded to a halt outside the nursery, panting. _Why does he hate me so much like everyone else? Well, except Coyotekit, Shimmerfire, Nettlewing, Sandstar, Fennelsnow. . . ._ When the shock wore down, I licked my chest self-consciously. _Well, I certainly looked stupid. Just wait till Tumblekit finds out about this._

As if on cue, my mortal enemy came walking up. "Well well, Killerkit. I heard you had a little run in with your traitor father. Tut tut. Seems he doesn't like you. He's not the only one."

"Whatever you say, Brattykit." Tumblekit sniffed and stalked away, nose and tail high.

Coyotekit narrowed his eyes and when she was out of earshot, he muttered, "She's awful."

I sighed, sitting down. "But she's right. Everyone's right if they all say it. I did kill my mother."

"That's ridiculous. All you did was be born." When I didn't answer, he nudged me with his nose. "Why don't we play Rock Skip?"

"Sure."

Rock Skip is a game that everyone, even the warriors, enjoy. Each cat takes two rocks to the top of a slope and they toss their rocks one at a time. Whoever through the farthest rock won. I collected my rocks, wrapping them in a leaf, and trotted to the highest part of camp, which was the leader's den. Coyotekit was already up there with two huge stones. I had two large stones as well, but they were pumice, a kind of lightweight rock. They weren't very common around the camp, but anyone could find a few around the territory. He flung his rock first; it got stuck in the dirt a fox-length away. My first throw got a little bit farther and tumbled down an extra tail-length.

In the end, I won by a kit-step.

"I'm hungry." I meowed. "Let's see what prey-food there is."

As we bounded to where the prey-food pile was, I noticed Slopetail, the deputy, glaring at me with loathing in his eyes. I flinched, my pelt rising slightly, but I forced it down again. There was a good catch being this early in the Harvest season: several sparrows, hares, even a raccoon caught by several older warriors. I was tempted to take the raccoon, but Clan law said to never take more than you required, so I grabbed a sparrow. I carried it to the Flat Stone and tucked into the succulent meat, plucking our feathers for my nest.

I was almost finished when a shaggy brown tom with a gray and white tom skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. Bearheart yowled, "Sandstar! Slopetail! IslandClan has attacked!"

* * *

**Fun fact:**

**The reason I wanted to do this in Utah is because of how pretty I think it is. I have been several places and the area I chose is by far the prettiest out of them.**


	4. Fall

"IslandClan!"

"Haven't they been relatively peaceful lately?"

"Who cares how they've been lately? They attacked now, so we must attack."

"Quiet!" The noise in the clearing stopped abruptly. I looked up the slope at the leader's den where Sandstar was standing. He was a powerful tom with strong muscles under his short, thick fur. He had the most round eyes I'd ever seen before, which isn't saying all the much but still. He had sleek striped golden fur and sharp claws attached to large paws. He was also my uncle.

Sandstar didn't yell often, only to get other cat's attention. He was rather soft spoken, but today he seemed agitated, judging by his mackerel striped tail flicking to and fro. "Cats of RidgeClan, Bearheart tells me IslandClan has invaded our far northwestern border. Slopetail, choose four cats to go up and guard the border with you. It's a long walk for them, so they probably didn't stay around."

"Bubbleshine, Magpiewing, Cougarpaw, and Swanpaw, come." Disappointment went through me. Even though I wasn't an apprentice, I was almost seven moons, the age kits had to be in order to become apprentices. I noticed Swanpaw whisper something to Cougarpaw while glancing at me. Cougarpaw nodded, then glared at me. I sagged visibly, eyes welling up. I felt Coyotekit press against me and I looked up at him.

Coyotekit muttered, "Some cats are just mouse-brains. A lot of cats are mouse-brains."

I put a false smile on my face. "It's okay. I'm used to it. Hey, would you like to see if we could outsmart the warriors?"

"Sure! But, how?"

"Yeah, how?"

I turned around to see the other kits, Tumblekit with her brother, Sagebrushkit, and Coyotekit's brother, Foxkit. Foxkit sneered, "Are you going to try to kill them as well as you did Ebonybranch? If you do, don't get my brother into it; I don't want him to be a Dark One."

Coyotekit opened his mouth to reprimand him, but I stomped forward and pushed my face to his. He was a head taller than me so I had to stand on my tiptoes and tilt my head back to meet his eyes, but the rage in them unnerved him. "No. We're going to sneak out of camp and we weren't inviting raccoon-hearts like you, so stay out of our fur!"

Tumblekit stepped between us. "We're going so that we can make sure you won't kill Coyotekit."

"Fine. Just stay quiet."

I crept over to the southern side of the camp where the dirtplace was. It was also the place where the wall was weakest due to the windstorm a moon ago. As the smallest, I went first. Tumblekit came next, then Sagebrushkit, Coyotekit, and Foxkit. "Let's go to the Peak! I heard it's on the other side of the Spine Ridge on the side facing the Small Lake."

"Isn't our camp on the Spine Ridge?" Sagebrushkit asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. You certainly aren't the brainy one. That means we go up the slope."

As we began the climb, I couldn't help but notice how my large paws, which were big for my size, easily gripped the steep ground. I could hear the others struggling along behind me with their larger weight. I was built more like a CanyonClan cat - my mother's father was CanyonClan - with a small frame. The big paws was from my RidgeClan heritage. In a way, I was perfectly suited to life up in the mountains.

It took until almost sunset to reach the Peak. We had to go all the way up the mountain and then down the other side. All the Pale-furs were gone, thought their scent hung heavy in the air. Sagebrushkit jumped onto a short stone wall. "Wow! The view here is amazing!" I bounded over and reared up on my hind legs, looking over the edge. The view was beautiful, even with the Pale-fur city marrying it. The Small Lake shone the color of roses and a faint smog made everything blurry. I leaned in, pressing my weight against the stone, when suddenly it collapsed, along with much of the wall. Sagebrushkit fell with it, tumbling down the slope. When I saw what was at the end, I jumped over and followed.

When I reached him, he was hanging on to the edge of a massive cliff. "Help!" I yowled, testing the ground to make sure it was safe. I reached out, but my leg was too short. Sagebrushkit wasn't even struggling and I couldn't tell whether he thought any movement would send him plummeting down, or he was simply too frightened. I shifted my paw just enough to get a little further, and the entire section fell away.

It seemed to happen as if in slow motion. I writhed in air, clawing desperately for anything to stop me. One of my paws hit the cliff, sending searing agony through my entire leg. My forepaws connected with a ledge protruding from the rock and, with a grunt of effort, I heaved myself onto it. I looked down and the last I saw of Sagebrushkit was his terrified face disappearing into the debris.

* * *

**Fun fact:**

**Coyotekit was originally called Oceankit, but then I remembered there is no ocean in Utah. Then again, the Great Salt lake is more like a sea, so I could name one Seakit. Make a note for later.**

**Also, if you would still like to submit OCs, I made an actual thing for it, so submit them there.**


	5. Jump

"Sagebrushkit! No!" I heard Tumblekit cry over the clattering of stones.

"Hold on, Yewkit!" That was Coyotekit. "Don't move a muscle. We're getting help." The shouts and scents of the others faded.

I took a deep breath. Calm down, Yewkit. StarClan won't let you fall. The edge crumbled and I backed away. Maybe they will. They let Sagebrushkit fall.

I curled up, tail over me nose. My paw was bleeding, coloring my snow white fur with scarlet. If I had to jump, I wouldn't be able to. I'm going to die here. My eyes closed and I tried to ignore the constant creaking.

**Sandstar's POV:**

The raccoon was yipping at Juniperpaw, who was backed up against a rock. _Closer, closer. . . ._ With a fierce yowl, I pounced, as did three other warriors. Juniperpaw whirled on the raccoon and the animal found itself in a battle, one against five. I sank my teeth deep into its throat, Codsnap and Crookedstorm helping me finish it. I sat back on my haunches when it went limp, blood staining my mouth. "Good job, everyone. Juniperpaw, you did well on your first Raccoon Hunt." The blue-black she-cat ducked her head and I added, "Let's go back to camp. We have enough for the Feast." Tonight was the night Tumblekit and Sagebrushkit, the oldest two, would be becoming apprentices.

As we started back to camp, I heard a commotion. It sounded like rocks were tumbling down a Cliffside mixed with . . . mice? "You take it back to camp. I'll be back. Juniperpaw, come with me." I trotted down the hill, pebbles falling at each step, Juniperpaw at my heels. Halfway down I crashed into Tumblekit, Coyotekit, and Foxkit. "Why are you out of camp?"

Coyotekit wailed, "We were going to the Peak and Sagebrushkit and Yewkit fell and Yewkit's stuck and -"

"Calm down." I turned to Juniperpaw. "Take them back to camp and tell Slopetail. The she-cat nodded and started herding the kits up the slope. I ran down as fast as was safe. When i reached the Pale-fur path, I decided it would be safer, though maybe not faster, and sprinted down that.

The Peak was a massive crag the jutted out from the ground; the Ancient Warriors used to call it the Sun Landing and the leaders would always be called Sunwhisper. Following the cliff was an almost vertical drop that went on for many tree-lengths before turning into a steep foothill. It meant surviving the fall was nearly impossible. "Yewkit! Yewkit, where are you?"

"Here!"

I spun around. Horrified, I crept to the edge and peered down. Sure enough, Yewkit was there on a ledge, one of her paws bleeding. "Don't worry. I'm going to help you. Can you try to jump to me?" She did attempt to do just that, twice, but it was obvious her paw was hampering her. "Never mind. I'll come to you." Spotting a series of ledges, I leapt onto the first one, but it crumbled almost as soon as my paws touched it. I immediately went to the next one, then the next, until I reached the one Yewkit was on, panting from exertion and terror. Now we were stuck.

The kit buried her muzzle under her paws. "We're going to die and it's all my fault!"

I couldn't help but remember all the trouble I got in with Ebonybranch, Ebonypaw then. One incident flashed by in my memory.

* * *

_"Sandpaw, wake up."_

_"Ebonypaw, go back to sleep." I murmured, trying to push my sister away. "It's just past Moonhigh."_

_Ebonypaw didn't give up easily. "You remember how Goldstar was talking about the bear and how no one could go near it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What if we killed it?" Her voice trembled with excitement. "We'd get our warrior names early."_

_I was doubtful. "I don't know. . . . What if Father catches us? He said if we got into trouble again -"_

_"We won't get caught. Besides, Father can't punish us if we save the Clan. Now will you join me?"_

_I sighed. "Okay. But only since Mother would kill me if something happened to you."_

_Ebonypaw smiled and we crept out of the den. It was raining, as if SoulClan was trying to tell us what a bad idea this all was. "Rainpaw is just outside; it was technically his idea."_

_"What? Rainpaw can't come! He's the medicine apprentice! What if something happens?" And he's our brother. It's bad enough we're going. I meowed and though as the two of us went through the tunnel._

_"Yes I can." I jumped as Rainpaw padded from the undergrowth behind me. "If something happens to me, well, young Vulturekit seems to like herbs."_

_My nostrils flared. "That isn't funny!"_

_Ebonypaw darted between us. "Stop! We can't fight now. We have to focus. We'll start by the top of the Spine Ridge, where Blazeblossom last saw it."_

_At first I was mad and upset that Rainpaw would joke about the possibility of death, but by the time we reached the top of the summit, I was too exhausted to be peeved. I could hardly stand on my paws. Ebonypaw and Rainpaw seemed to be regretting this as well, though neither said as much. I flopped down by a rock, feet throbbing. In the most sarcastic tone of voice I could muster, I puffed, "Such a great idea."_

_"You didn't have to come, rock-brain."_

_"Yes I did. Mother would kill me if something happened to you."_

_"Well you seem so worried that a bear will kill us. Angry Mother and Angry Bear aren't all that different."_

_I bared my teeth just as lightning lit up the sky. Wait, was that? It can't be! "Rainpaw! Watch -"_

_My brother didn't stand a chance._

* * *

I shook my head, determined not to let anything like that happen again. "You'll be fine. Just stay calm and trust me." I picked Yewkit up by her scruff and crouched down. Ready, set, jump!

**Yewkit's POV:**

I could tell Sandstar was planning something, but I didn't know at all what it was until after we were airborne. I screamed, but it was cut off by fur as Sandstar curled around me, sheltering me with his own body. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the whistling of the air. Sagebrushkit must've felt like this, except he was alone. I heard something above me and glanced up, seeing Stormstrike's face growing rapidly smaller. I shut my eyes again. Then I knew nothing more.

* * *

**Totally normal, right? Sandstar having a flashback then jumping off a cliff with Yewkit, wonderful, right? Well, Sandstar isn't completely crazy.**

**Fun fact:**

**I knew I wanted to involve jumping off a cliff somehow since the beginning. And that I wanted to kill Sagebrushkit.**

* * *

**RidgeClan:**

**Leader: Sandstar** \- golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: Slopetail** \- brown and white tom with a twisted tail and blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Vultureflight - dark brown tom with matted fur and amber eyes

Apprentice, Fennelsnow

**Warriors:**

Bearheart - shaggy brown tom with round amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Magpiewing - black and white tom with green eyes

Crookedstorm - light brown tabby tom with twisted tail and tooth with green eyes

Stormstrike - black and gray tom with rippling tabby stripes and gray eyes

Bubbleshine - White she cat with silver dapples and blue eyes

Apprentice, Cougarpaw

Codsnap - silvery tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Swanpaw

Birdflight - light brown with white tabby stripes giving the appearance of feathers, one eye is blue, the other one green

Geodeheart - light yellow and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Juniperpaw

Thistlebranch - brown and dark golden tabby tom with emerald green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Fennelsnow - black she-cat with white markings and green eyes

Amberpaw - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Swanpaw - white furred she-cat with gray muzzle and ears, and icy blue eyes

Juniperpaw - blue-black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Cougarpaw - well-muscled, sandy-furred tom with black paws and dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Nettlewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerfire - blue gray she cat with ice blue eyes

**Kits:**

Tumblekit - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sagebrushkit - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxkit - ginger tom with white muzzle and chest, and green eyes

Coyotekit - dusky brown tom with a white undercoat and gray eyes

Yewkit - small calico she-cat with yellow eyes and large paws


	6. Found

**Stormstrike's POV:**

When I saw Sandstar and Yewkit falling from the cliff, my first thought was, _Better prepare to get their bodies, too._ Then I remembered that Sandstar still had all nine of his lives. _At least we still have the cat who matters, right?_

"Crookedstorm, get Vultureflight; Sandstar definitely survived down there. Thistlebranch, you wait here so that when Vultureflight comes, he has help getting down. Magpiewing and Codsnap, you and I will go down there and find them, bringing everyone up. Sagebrushkit especially." I lashed my tail. "Go!"

**Yewkit's POV:**

Pain. That's what greeted me back to the world. Even breathing seemed to trigger it. My flanks ached, one of my paws was twisted, and my head felt like it was stuffed with the cotton from cottonwood trees. With great effort, I opened one of my eyes., the other covered in something wet. I was splayed out on the side of a hill, a rock protruding from the dirt the only thing that kept me from continuing down. I could just make out the crumpled shape of Sandstar farther downhill, but I didn't have the strength to go to him. I let out a few for help, my eyes drifting shut again.

Flashes of light raced before my eyes, dazzling me. I blinked and narrowed my eyes. I saw a calico cat standing on a ridge, her fur ruffled by the wind. Her muscles rolled smoothly under her fur and her eyes blazed with power. Then everything faded.

"Shame that the thing survived."

"Vultureflight, she's your kit."

"I have no kit, Fennelsnow."

"Then you have no business being in here."

"Sandstar needs me."

"I'll take care of Sandstar. Go to the Heart of the Ridge or something." There was a snort and Vultureflight's scent faded. Something started rasping my ear, sending raw agony through my skull. I moaned. "Yewkit, are you awake?"

"Maybe." I murmured, eyes shut. I winced at the throb in my left eyes. "What happened?"

Fennelsnow's voice was soft as she mewed, "Stormstrike says Sandstar jumped from the cliff. When he found you two, both of you were unconscious and hurt.

"And Sagebrushkit?"

Fennelsnow didn't reply immediately. After what felt like ages, she whispered, "He's, gone."

I knew what she meant and, although I wasn't sad, I felt guilty. It was my idea, after all, to leave camp. _Tumblekit's going to massacre me._ "And what of Tumblekit? She didn't fall off as well, did she?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason." I curled myself into a tighter ball, tail over my nose, and drifted into deeper thoughts.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I have a lot of homework, and writers block at the moment.**

**I am also contemplating putting this story up for adoption. If anyone has any interest in taking it, PM me.**

**Fun fact:**

**Fennelsnow's father is Sandstar, making her and Yewkit cousins.**


End file.
